Story Of My Life
by ChaosEndsInSilence
Summary: Countless events happen in Brittany's life that end her up in jail. She starts to write a story on how she got to be there. Angst/Death/Brutality. Brittana. Give it a try?


******This is a new story that I sparked the idea for at work. I'm sorry for the super long hiatus from No Such Thing As Too Young... ANYWHO. I went Glee style on this one because I love Brittana.**

**Brittana is end game.**

**ALSO; these chapters are going to be short, but powerful. :) I hope you enjoy**

**REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS NICE (insert less than three here)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Glee. and it makes me sad. If I had my way... lesbians**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_Hi, my name is Brittany Susan Pierce-Lopez. Nineteen years old; daughter, sister, and wife. THIS is my story. And while I know that 19 is a very young age to be married, it's all a part of my story. I'm writing this so that you can understand how someone like me ended up in a place like this. I know that I am not the brightest bulb in the light bulb aisle at your local grocery store and I'm not the sharpest pencil in your pencil bag or… oh, fuck it. You probably get the idea. So how could I end up in prison? I'm going to tell you, I promise. Every chapter you read is just a chapter of my life up until I got arrested. My sister, my parents, my spouse; they all got me to where I am right now. Now, I'm not blaming them for being here… but they, too, are a part of my story. I am about to recall every instance of my life, every little thing that made me go crazy. _

**Chapter 1: She**

I was ten years old when I met Santana Lopez. Our parents had been mutual friends for a few years, but it wasn't until I moved to Lima, Ohio that I actually got to meet them. The first thing I remember after stepping foot into her house was her caramel skin, her chocolate eyes, her raven black hair, and her lips. Everything about this girl screamed _Gorgeous_. Santana had the attitude of cat. She was feisty, even at the age of 11. Santana was a year older than me, but she had gotten held back due to the fact that she couldn't speak English well when she first to America from Puerto Rico. She had an older brother around the age of 14, his name was Marco, but he went by Marc. He seemed pretty cool, especially since he was in high school. He did, however, have no tolerance to almost anyone who was different; i.e. gay people.

Santana and I had been watching The Little Mermaid in her room, one day. She had joked that she always wanted to marry a girl like Ariel, only without the red hair. She then had asked if I would marry her years from now, holding out her pinkie. I smiled and took it. Cue, Marco. Marco had been listening from his room and bursted into Santana's room.

"You can't marry Brittany, Santana. It's wrong!" He yelled at us before going back into his bedroom.

"Don't listen to him, San." I whispered, "You can marry whoever you want."

She smiled at me with those lips. God, those lips. "Brit-Brit, I want to marry you. Promise?" I smiled and grabbed her hand, promising that I would marry her.

We had become best friends, from the first day I had met her. Santana was the best. I never expected my life to be so great until we had met. It's funny how people talk about "love at first sight". I don't think it was that, but I remember thinking, _"Today, I met the girl I am going to marry." _I mean, at the time, I had no idea what love was. I was 10, can you really blame me? We were in the 5th grade. Cooties were still in style; and we would spend our recess playing Four Square or falling off the tire swing and monkey bars, laughing the whole time. We were the girls who used to make our Barbies kiss each other and we never thought anything of it. God, we were so innocent. Everything made sense with Santana. Like I said before, I wasn't the brightest, but I was smart with her.

Santana protected me. I recall this one day in elementary school, this girl named Rachel Berry started to bully me. She kept calling me stupid because I didn't know the correct answers to the homework and she laughed at me a lot. Cue my future wife, in to save the day. Rachel went home with a bloody nose and a black eye. Santana and I went to the principal's office to 'explain ourselves'.

"The stupid girl called me dumb!" I pouted my lower lips towards the principal, "well… she called me stupid."

The principal stifled a laugh and then looked at Santana, wondering what she had to do with this; but he was pretty sure that he already knew. See, Santana was fiery… so fiery that her mother warned the principal that she got into trouble a lot.

"Ain't no one messes with my future wife." Santana huffed out, her cheeks flushed and her face flaring. "No one insults her or I'll give 'em a knuckle sandwich." Santana waved her fist around in the air a few times before sitting back down in her chair. She was so cute when she was angry. Especially, when she was protecting me. I never really had a saviour. My sister, Kelly, is younger than me so that meant that being protective was my job. Having Santana there was a change, it was just different.

We got detention that day because regardless of our reasoning, Santana still had punched Rachel in the face and I did nothing to stop her. Our parents told us that we deserved it. They weren't kidding. I was just happy that it was Santana that I had gotten into trouble with.

"Do you think we'll be friends forever?" Santana was the first to speak up while we were sitting in the small classroom.

"Of course, San. I pinkie promised you a week ago that I would marry you."

"I just wanted to make sure, Brit-Brit. You're my best friend."

"You're my best friend, too, Todd." I laughed as I made the reference to **The Fox And The Hound**. Santana and I had a thing for Disney movies.

She shot a smile my direction and grabbed my pinkie.

I was 10 years old when I met Santana Lopez and little did I know how much she was really going to mean to me. She was my best friend. She was my savior. She was my future wife. I, Brittany Susan Pierce, was determined to keep my promise to her, no matter the obstacles in the way. 

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? There will be a lot of Brittana in this story, but a lot of angst as well... Reviews?<strong>


End file.
